The overall purpose of this investigation is to determine the role of the phosphorylation of specific brain proteins in: (1) the molecular mechansms of action of anticonvulsants: (2) the calcium-dependent release of neurotransmitter from axon terminals; and (3) the control of seizure discharge. Short-term studies will be directed at characterizing the effects of DPH and the anticonvulsants, (such as phenobarbitol, ethosuximide, trimethadione, carbamazepine and sodium valproate or dipropylacetate) on the level of phosphorylation of specific brain proteins. During these initial experiments, the effects of other agents, such as adenosine - 3', 5' monophosphate (cyclic AMP), convulsants, phenothiazines and local anesthetics, on the level of phosphorylation of proteins DPH-L and DPH-M will be evaluated and compared to the actions of the anticonvulsants on the levels of phosphorylation of proteins DPH-L and DPH-M, the second phase of this investigaton will attempt to correlate the effects of these compounds on the incorporation of 32P phosphate into proteins DPH-L and DPH-M, with their known actions on the release of neurotransmitters from nerve terminals and their effects on seizure thresholds in several experimental animal models. These experiments will be designed to determine the role of these phosphoproteins in the control of seizure discharge.